


Candle

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [16]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power cuts and productivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me. Cabin Pressure was written by John Finnemore and was a Pozzitive production for the BBC. Reluctant Persuaders was written by Ed Rowett and was an Absolute production for the BBC.  
> first prompt of creativity night tonight. prompt was the title, apologies for spelling and grammar etc, haven't really checked this.  
> sorry about the limited mention of cabin pressure in this

The perfect time for the electricity to give out in their office (if you could call their workplace an office) is when someone who wants an advert made is coming in to see what’s been created. As it stands, Teddy and Joe could easily tell the owner of OJS exactly what the advert would look like; a pun superimposed on a picture of a plane. Their adverts are always easy to describe. But showing the advert is much harder when the only laptop that hasn’t been locked in an office is slowly losing power because Teddy is playing games on it and Joe hasn’t noticed or told him not to. They’ve put candles around the room, found in a cupboard that hasn’t been opened since Hardacre and Kennedy arrived in the building, and lit them because while it is lunchtime and brilliant sunshine their office doesn’t have any windows.


End file.
